


Kei.exe has stopped working

by annakaashi



Series: krtsk week ficlets [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, KuroTsuki Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt: Movies, Tsukki stops working when he sees Kuroo for the first time, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Kei and Yamaguchi go to the cinema to see a new movie Yamaguchi was dying to see. Kei expects it to go like every other trip to the cinema they've taken so far: uninteresting.But there's a guy at the snack bar who catches Kei's eyes.





	Kei.exe has stopped working

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back for KuroTsuki Fest Week with the second day's ficlet!  
> the prompt I used was Movies, taken a little liberally yet again. I hope you guys will like it^^  
> ps. comments and kudos are always appreciated<3

On the day they meet, Kei walks into the cinema with Yamaguchi by his side after they buy their tickets. At first, Kei doesn’t notice him. How could he? There are several people between them, and Yamaguchi is chattering next to him about something, probably about a date he was on with Yacchan.

The line in front of the snack bar moves oh so slowly, and Kei thinks he should just say ‘fuck it’ and go to the film without any popcorn. But he knows that he _needs_ something to munch on during a movie, especially one like this.

When they get to the front, the most messy haired guy stands behind the counter Kei has ever had the pleasure (in their opinion. In Kei’s, it wasn’t really a pleasure) to meet. He’s also the hottest guy Kei has ever seen, and he’s met a few in his 23 years. Even dated some of them, but they were never this… unbelievably hot.

“Hello, what can I get you?” he asks, and Kei’s brain short-circuits when he hears his voice. His voice should be illegal.

Yamaguchi sees that he’s frozen in his place, so he steps up to the counter, and orders. He’s done in an instant, however, and Kei can’t stall this any longer. He has to talk to this guy.

“A big popcorn, a medium coke and your number for me, please,” he says before he can even think about it. His brain catches up with him a moment too late, but there’s nothing else he can do anymore, not if he doesn’t want to make an idiot out of himself.

He’s so busy freaking out over this one little mistake that he doesn’t notice Yamaguchi smirking at him with that annoying, knowing smile of his, and he misses the guy scribbling something on the receipt.

“Here you go,” the guy says as he hands over the snacks and drinks, the receipt pinned between his hand and Kei’s popcorn. Kei takes both, thanks the guy, and they go the entrance of the cinema.

The film is good, but Kei wouldn’t watch it again. As they walk out of the screening room, he steps to bin to throw his popcorn holder away when he notices that he still has the receipt in his hand. He takes a closer look at it, and flushes a deep red.

 

 

Two days later, he gets an answer in the form of a text.

18.37 _Hello Tsukishima-san! I would love to meet up. Will next Friday 7pm work for you? Kuroo Tetsurou_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) ^^


End file.
